Quae in Inferno
by gypsysfeather
Summary: Quae in Inferno [Broken in Hell]. Regina notices Robin has been acting strange for the few weeks they've been down here, what could be going on with him? Of course, she's been acting strange too. Will the couple find out what's wrong with each other? [Rating may change later]
_**Hi guys!**_

 ** _Here's a new story that_** ** _may_** **turn into a full story if you like it enough.**

 **The title means "Broken in Hell" in Latin. The story starts a few weeks after they've been in hell (Which I don't actually plan on them being there that long in the show, but that's the fun of fan fiction), following the things they go through a little.**

 **Here you go! Hope you enjoy, and please review!**

 **G.**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

He's been acting strange ever since we got down here.

 _Maybe it's because of an old enemy?_ She thinks. Or maybe because of Marian? He's off – jittery and jumpy, distant, just so unlike Robin. Even Henry has been ignored, which is something Robin almost never does unless he's extremely upset about something (like the day he found out Marian was really Zelena).

She finally gets a minute alone with him, since Henry went out with Emma and Hook for the day. He's sitting down on their bed in her home, just staring mindlessly out of the window – also something he never does, especially when she's getting dressed. He always watches her, and not because he likes to see her naked body necessarily, but because it's just their ritual before they start their morning. But this is the third morning in a row that he's not watched her, and she's becoming concerned. "Hey," She coos, walking over to him and crawling on the bed, halfway dressed (wearing her underwear, her bra, and some stockings to go under the dress she's planning to wear), "Are you alright? You've been staring out that window an awfully long time." She rubs his upper arm with the ends of her fingers, gently sliding them up and down.

He doesn't even register that she's there for a few moments, then suddenly must realize she's sitting beside him and asked him a question. "Oh." He simply says, shaking his head and looking at her momentarily. "Just thinking." He answers, directing his gaze back out of the window, watching the red-toned clouds float by from their second story bedroom.

"About?" She asks, furrowing her brows. She always is concerned when he's this quiet, "You can tell me, just like I've always told you."

He sighs and looks down into his lap, swallowing hard before clearing his throat. "It's two things, really, that's on my mind. One...well one is something that's really making me worried sick. Another is something that makes me nervous. But both of them together? They're driving me insane." He admits.

She's still rubbing his arm, trying to keep him calm and soothed. "What's the first thing?" She asks softly, keeping her voice quiet and gentle.

He messes with his fingers a bit more in his lap, shaking his head. "Marian..." He says, biting his lip. "I saw her here. She's still in the underworld." He admits. "I- I don't know why. She shouldn't have unfinished business, and I just-"

"Well did you talk to her?" Regina asks calmly, resting her head on his shoulder to wait for him to speak again.

He shakes his head, "I didn't get the chance." He states, "I just saw her walk by, but I didn't get a chance to say anything because Henry was with me and I didn't want to make him feel uncomfortable with our conversation. I just...I need to find her. I need to help her get out of here."

She feels a twinge of jealousy, a horrible, rotten twinge. She shouldn't feel like this, his wife was very much alive at one time and they were in love with each other, just like Daniel was alive at one time and they were in love. She shouldn't feel the amount of jealousy that she's feeling. But _he_ not only gets to see his first love one more time, but he gets to talk to her too. Regina never got to see Daniel, she never got to talk to him. _Stop, Regina_ , she tells herself. That's not how she wants to feel about this situation. "I can maybe help." She says, trying to make this situation a little more uncomfortable for herself. "Where did you see her?"

"By the clock tower." He says, looking over at her. "Regina, you're tearing up." He announces, as if she didn't already know it. He reaches up and wipes her lower lid, though she didn't have any tears that had dripped down onto her cheek yet. "Why? What's wro- is this about Marian?"

She shrugs, shaking her head. "No. Not really. I mean it is, but it's just...I'm becoming a little too much like my sister. Envious, I guess." She admits, composing herself before going on, "A little jealous you get to talk to the first love of your life, and I don't, I suppose."

He sighs sadly, wrapping her in his arms. "Regina, don't be. Don't be jealous of her, and don't be jealous of me..." He says. "I loved Marian, I really did, but this is horrible for me. I didn't want to see her again, it's just like tearing the scab off of a wound after it's just recently healed. I was moving on, I knew she was okay. But now I know she's not, and I can't move on knowing she's still down here in this underworld place. I hate it." He states, shaking his head before rubbing _her_ arm now.

"I know, I know." She says, shaking her head. "I understand what you mean. It's just...it's hard, I guess, seeing you with her. Just like it was hard when we thought she was back, but it was really my sister. It's like a kick in the face sometimes, knowing I may be replaced at any time if Marian comes back or if Marian-"

"You're never going to be replaced." He immediately reassures, "Never in my lifetime do I plan on leaving your side, Regina, okay?"

It makes her tear up again – damn hormones. She only wishes she's told him by now, but she can't. Not yet. It's too soon. "Okay." She whimpers, sounding weak and frail – two things she hates sounding like. "Do you love me?" She asks.

He nods, giving her a sad smile. "More than anyone else, Regina..." He says softly, then turns his body to fully face her. "Which brings me to my second thing I was thinking about." Worry rises in her mind again, making her wonder where he's going with this. "I am pretty sure I know you're pregnant, Regina..." He says, swallowing thickly. "Is it true?"

She can't lie to him, that's for sure. She didn't want to tell him. She, in a way, hoped it would live, but also hoped it would die like others had (due to the potion. She learned soon after she drank the potion that it allowed children to be conceived, but only live until five weeks). They have a baby back at home, along with a six year old and a fifteen year old. All kids that aren't biologically hers, though. She wants one, just _one_ that looks like her. That maybe has her eyes, or her nose. She'd rather it have Robin's eyes, once she thinks about it, but – that's not the point. The point is, that Robin is asking if she's pregnant, and she's taking forever to answer his question. "Yes." She finally whispers, looking away for a moment. "The baby...it's lived longer than five weeks, Robin..." She says, looking back into his eyes. "You know how I told you that potion I drank makes them die at five weeks? Well, I'm six weeks today." She whispers. "Because we've been in the Underworld for six weeks and one day, now, and that first night that we-"

"It's in a different realm than the ones you'd ever thought you'd be in." He figures out, his eyes widening. "When you made the potion, you probably made it for the realms that you knew you would be traveling? Right?" When she shrugs, then nods, he nods too and laughs happily. "You probably never thought you'd be in Hades. So...we conceived a child down here because this is the only place that the potion-"

"That the potion didn't work." She cuts him off, smiling sadly. "I just...I have second thoughts, unfortunately. I'm so incredibly over-joyed, but we have kids back at home. We have a baby who's seven weeks old, and who we've only seen one week out of those seven. She probably thinks that the fairies are going to be raising her forever, poor child." She says bitterly.

Robin chuckles sadly, nodding a bit. "We didn't even get to name her before we left..."

"It was all so sudden." She says.

He shrugs, shaking his head. "Please, please don't have second thoughts. This baby was meant to be..." He says. "I mean, it took us having sex in hell just to conceive it..." He teases, trying to lighten the mood in the room a little.

It makes her smile, at least, and she nods. "It's going to be a spitfire, I can already tell. It made me sick today, and I haven't hardly been sick except just a few times in the night when you were asleep."

He smiles a bit, looking down and bringing his hands to her waist. "I'm so, so happy for this, Regina..." He admits. "No matter how crazy our lives get, _this_ is what's important. Family. Bringing families together, too." He says, giving her a sad smile before kissing her forehead. "This kid is going to have many siblings to watch over him or her...going to be loved beyond measures and spoiled to no end." He teases.

She smiles, kissing his nose softly. "You're so right..." She looks up at him, sighing, "But first thing's first, we need to get to Marian, and we need to get her moved on from here...so we can get out of hell. I need to go to a doctor and start with regular appointments, soon, and I'm not doing it down here." She says, laughing sadly. "So come on, let's move."

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **How'd y'all like it?**_

 _ **Get the title now? "Broken in Hell?" :)**_

 _ **Please let me know if you liked it, so I can make it a full story :)**_

 _ **Thanks!**_

 _ **G.**_


End file.
